


It's not 'Merry Christmas'?

by haikyuuobsessor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Gathering, Handmade Gift, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: Yamaguchi took the opportunity to tease his bestfriend by utilizing Tsukishima's very oblivious boyfriend against him.





	

“Hey Kageyama, you still coming to that Christmas gathering at Suga-san’s house?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Can you wear my gift that I gave you this morning?”

“Uh, sure. I guess.”

“Great, see you there.” Yamaguchi hung up the quick call and smiled that for a stranger it looked like an angelic smile but only he knew that it was definitely not and so will Tsukishima. However, luckily for him and unluckily for his bestfriend he wasn't there at the moment to know that the freckled boy had plan an ordeal.

* * *

Tsukishima almost choked on his drink when he saw Kageyama's hand knitted sweater as he took off his coat when he entered their senpai’s house. The white letters were highlighted by the blue background of the fabric.

Kageyama walked towards the couches everyone was gathering at and conveniently Yamaguchi who was sitting next to the middle blocker stood up with the excuse of going to the toilet while everyone else quickly sat down on the previously empty spots leaving Kageyama the option only to sit next to the blonde, not that he was aware of what everyone was doing anyway. Poor Hinata who was about to have another round of apple pie got pulled down to remain seated.

“What are you wearing king?” Kageyama blinked confusedly at the question directed to him.

“A sweater?” The familiar snicker Tsukishima heard coming from his back clued him in on the situation at hand. Apparently his bestfriend will have his head serve in a platter soon enough.

“Say, Kageyama? Which moon is your favorite?” The signature head tilt was done while he munched down on a cookie, confused by Suga’s question.

“Moon? I don't quite get what you mean by that, Suga-san.”

“Oh? I thought you would, considering your sweater says that ‘I am in love with the Moon’.” He looked down on his piece of clothing.

“You mean, this doesn't say ‘Merry Christmas’?” At that everyone laughed, Tsukishima had his face covered by his hands, and Kageyama was still very much confused what does the moon exactly means.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this considered as a drabble? I don't know.
> 
> This is just for fun and hopefully I can go to bed after this because it's 5 am right now.


End file.
